Rencontre Flippante
by Quincey Forder-Denis De Plaen
Summary: basé sur ECLIPSE PHASE. Traduction.   un Techie Barsoomien relate une mésaventure dans la Zone de Quarantaine TITAN sur Mars. Propos repris par une Sentinelle de Firewall


Une Rencontre Flippante

Eclipse Phase est publié sous licence Creative Commons (.com) par Posthumans Studios. Ceci est une traduction d'une vignette publiée dans le guide Sunward, faite en respectant les conditions de la licence précédemment citée.

Entrée retranscrite d'un compte-rendu fourni par Jiang Mee, autour d'une bière à un camp de faiseur sur les franges d'Hellas Planitia

La chose la plus stupide que j'ai jamais faite, c'était quand je faisait des réparations sur les générateurs de chloro-fluoro-carbones juste en dehors de la Zone.

Mon Rover avait un problème de transmission et j'étais sorti pour y jeter un oeil à même pas une borne des signes de Quarantaine. Ca souflait pas mal, ce jour-là, et un coup de vent m'a littéralement volé mon chapeau de ma tête. Avant que je ne puisse l'attrapper un dust devil l'a choppé et emporté à une belle trotte dans la zone,

Maintenant, j'aurais pu laisser tomber; mais c'était un Stetson en cuir tanné à l'huile, un des quelques objets que mon père m'avait rapporté de la Terre. Qu'est-ce que je peux dire, j'adorais vraiment ce chapeau.

Alors j'ai sauté dans mon rover et je lui ai foncé après. Je savais que ce bout de la frontière de la zone n'avait pas un solide maillage de détection, et je ne comptais pas m'y attarder.

J'ai bien dû courir après ce dust devil sur dix bons kilomètre. A chaque fois que j'étais sur le point de l'attraper, il était à nouveau emporté au loin, et le vent était assez rapide pour que je ne puisse pas le prendre de vitesse sur ce terrain rocailleux,

Finallement, j'ai vu mon chapeau soufflé dans une ravine étroite. Y avait pas moyen d'y glisser mon rover, mais je savais qu'il n'en resortirait pas, alors j'ai tenté le coup.

La ravine était longue et étroite, une fente sombre dans le sol. Ca m'a pris quelques minutes pour y descendre et trouver mon chapeau. Ca n'a jamais fait autant de bien, de le ravoir sur ma tête?

En tout cas, jusqu'à ce que j'entende le gémissement.

J'ai juste eu le temp de regarder autour de moi et remarquer que les parois de la ravine grouillaient de bots. Des bots étranges monstueux et aliens. Des centaines.

Tous à la fois, ils se sont mis à faire de petit bruits de bourdonnement, comme si j'avais dérangé leur nid.

J'en ai sentis me tomber dessus puis j'ai perdu connaissance.

Je suis revenu à moi dans la pénombre. J'avais toujours mon matos, alors une fois que j'ai pu éclairer l'endroit, je pus m'apercevoir que j'étais dans un tunnel. Ma Muse m'a dit que j'avais été dans le cirage pendant près de quatre heures. J'étais enveloppé dans un Ruster, alors je n'avais pas à m'en faire pour l'O2. Aucun signe des bots – Mais j'avais mon chapeau.

J'ai passé quelque chose comme dix heures à essayer de trouver mon chemin hors de ces tunnels. Un vrai labyrinthe, là en-bas. Les tunnels s'étendaient sur des kilomètres, facile.

L'espace était étriqué. Dans certains tunnel, je devais avancer à quatre pattes tellement ils étaient étroits.

Il y avait des signe d'activité de quelque chose, là-dessous. J'ai trouvé des marques étranges sur les murs, et divers types de traces laissé par des sources artificielles.

A un moment, je suis tombé sur quelque chose qui ressemblait à un cimetière d'enveloppes robotiques, toute une pile, et chacune décortiquée comme une carapace abandonnée.

En fin de compte, j'ai pu trouvé une ouverture par laquelle j'ai pu me hisser à la surface.

Quand j'ai pu retrouver mes marques, je me suis aperçu que j'étais à vingt bornes au sud-ouest de mon point de départ. J'étais même plus dans la ZQT.

C'est mon histoire. J'ignore s'il s'agissait de machines des TITANs – je présume que oui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il ne m'ont pas arraché la tête ou infecté avec quelque chose. Je me suis fait tout les types de scans possibles et imaginable, mais j'en suis ressorti clean. Ils ne semblaient pas se soucier de moi – en fait on dirait qu'ils voulaient juste qu'on les laisse tranquille à faire leur petites affaires.

J'ai entendu une rumeur, une fois, que les type du Consortium Planétaire avaient trouvé des tunnels pas loin de la Gate Martienne, lesquels ils avait promptement scellés. Et c'était pas tellement loin de là où j'avais perdu mon chapeau.

Ca vous fait gamberger, hein?


End file.
